The broad aim of this project is to chart the course of infant perceptual/cognitive development in the earliest months of life, with particular emphasis on four functions--discrimination, memory, association, and abstraction--as they unfold primarily in the visual modality. Presently we are interested in (1) the refinement of infant discrimination assessment methods, (2) depth perception in 2-month-olds, and (3) the infant's ability to use visual stimuli as predictive cues.